


Promises, Promises

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Community: homebrewbingo, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, In Public, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows this is just another game they play, that every filthy word dripping from Dean's mouth is just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using this for the "anonymous sex" square on my homebrew bingo card.

Sam knows this is just another game they play, that every filthy word dripping from Dean's mouth is just for him.

 

The bar is crowded, smoky, and too hot, everything smelling like whiskey and sweat around Sam as he rests against the bar and watches Dean lean in to breathe hot against the nameless blonde's ear.

 

“I'll do things to you that you've never even heard of, baby.”

 

A sliver of tongue slips out to barely touch an earlobe, green eyes glittering as one winks at his brother.

 

“Bet you want to be really bad for me, don't you? Do all those dirty things you can't tell your boyfriend about?”

 

There's a slight shudder as the blonde inhales sharply, an almost imperceptible nod.

 

“Make you beg for it, baby. Get you so worked up for my cock you'll wanna cry.”

 

Dean licks his lips, slow and wet.

 

“Wrestle you down, pull your hair... might not even take your clothes off, just push your little panties to the side and fuck you just like that.”

 

She's got her back to Sam, curling in closer to Dean with every dirty promise falling from his lips, but she's still close enough that Sam can hear her gasp as Dean makes good on the panties part of that promise.

 

“Gets you wet, doesn't it?” Dean huffs a pleased laugh against her neck, sloping his eyes up to Sam and smiling. “Yeah, gets your little pussy nice and wet for me, being such a dirty girl?” Sam can see the butterfly-shimmer of her frosted lip gloss on Dean's own kiss-ripe lips, catching in the dingy pool shade light and making Sam's mouth water.

 

“Bet you're gonna be real naughty for me, aren't you?” Dean's lips twist into a satisfied little smirk when he does something that makes her shudder and groan into his shoulder. Sam feels the rim of his glass clink against his teeth, too distracted to do anything but mouth over it as Dean closes his eyes and opens his mouth just enough for Sam to see the pink slip of his tongue running over his teeth.

 

“Might have to spank you for being such a dirty ... little ... slut.” Dean's shoulder rolls in time with each word, making the muscles in the girl's too-tan back twitch. Sam knows he's inside her, probably two-fingers deep by now, and Sam kicks back another gulp of whiskey imagining those fingers tracing hot and salty over his lips.

 

“Know what I think?” It's just a gurgled little mewl in response, the barest roll of her hips. “I think,” Dean's eyes are on him, hooded and smug and Jaegermeister-bright, “that you're gonna come for me when I fuck your tight,” his tongue trails up her neck, dodging past her big hoop earring to catch her earlobe between his teeth, “hot, little ass.”

 

The bar's too crowded for anyone to hear the strangled noise she makes when she comes, but Sam's got hunter's ears and he knows that face Dean makes, when his brow goes up and his eyes slant into soft furrows at the corners, mouth spread wide and gleeful as he feels her gripping hot and wet around his deft, dangerous fingers.

 

“Thought so.” His face is soft and approving, looking down to where she's probably trying her best to make eye contact. “Pl-pl...” she murmurs out, like she doesn't know what she wants to beg for first, but Dean always seems to know, leaning down to push her hair over to the other side and start up a matched set of hickeys.

 

“Don't worry, baby girl, I'll take care you.” Jesus, he's still got his hand up her skirt, and Sam has to wonder which one of them is running wetter at this point. He sucks a peaty ice cube into his mouth, darting his eyes around before he grinds a surreptitious palm against the bulge in his jeans.

 

“If you're a good girl for me,” Dean whispers, “a good, dirty, dirty girl for me, I'll eat your pussy out while I let you suck my dick.” Sam cracks the ice between his teeth. “Get you off a couple times before I fuck you, let you taste what a sweet, dirty little thing you are while I fuck all these tight little holes, hmm?”

 

She's louder the second time, hot-pink fingernails gripping the bar while Dean just smiles lazily and raises an eyebrow as he brings both hands up around her waist.

 

“That sound good, sweetheart?” She stumbles when he pulls back, drunk on nothing more than three fingers of Jack and two fingers of Dean. It's enough to get anyone fucked out of their head.

 

“I'm right up the road, you got someone who can pick you up in the morning?” Some peroxided friend answers her beckoning wave as Dean gets her standing up straight. Sam hunches his shoulders down over the bar as she comes over to leer at Dean approvingly. She's cute and all, but Sam doesn't feel like playing doubles tonight.

 

“One more thing, sugar,” Dean spins the girl around slowly, wrapping one arm around her waist and curling his other hand up over her shoulder. Sam stands and smiles at her, satisfied with the sloe-eyed, feral grin on her face as she looks up and up like she just hit the jackpot. He settles a little closer into her space, his eyes widening as she palms his crotch and tilts her head approvingly. Dean always knows how to pick the right ones. “Got someone I want you to meet.”

 

“This is Sammy.” Dean chuckles as she slides her hand over Sam's hard-on, sucking two fingers into his mouth with his eyes wide and dark on Sam's flushed face.

 

“You'll like him, I promise.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Promises, Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106515) by [silkylustre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre)




End file.
